


Archive Story Fanart

by One_Purpose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Fanart, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Purpose/pseuds/One_Purpose
Summary: The part where Eren is still packing up when Armin arrives in his car. If you like this post, i will gladly make more. CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR!!





	Archive Story Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alw0021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alw0021/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maria University](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809887) by [alw0021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alw0021/pseuds/alw0021). 



  
[20170504 202810](http://one-purpose77.deviantart.com/art/20170504-202810-678800168) by [One-Purpose77](http://one-purpose77.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
